


The Siren & The Rockstar

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, Supernatural, spn au - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: While enjoying a vacation from his world tour rockstar Dean Winchester is swept overboard. Thankfully someone is looking out for him.





	The Siren & The Rockstar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: SPN AU/Trope Bingo @spnaubingo // SPN Fluff Bingo @spnfluffbingo
> 
> Square Filled: AU/Trope Bingo – Musician!Dean // Fluffy Bingo – Merman/ Mermaid
> 
> A/N: All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

    He never knew how much he needed a break until he actually got one and the demands of his life were no longer weighing him down. Sam had gone below deck to grab a few more beers while he laid back strumming on the guitar enjoying the sunshine. The first leg of his world tour had just wrapped up and despite his manager Crowley’s insistence he gets back to the studio as soon as possible his brother and best friend Castiel had managed to carve out two weeks of nothing but the open sea, beer, and good times.

    Sam kicked his brother until he sat up taking the beer that was held out to him, “So I think Cas is talking Gabe into letting him steer. We should probably put a stop to that, right?”

    Dean laughs taking a sip of the cold brew, “Nah let the little nerd have his fun. We’ll be fine Sammy. I mean I barely trust Gabe steering so Cas shouldn’t be that bad.”

    “Yeah but Gabe has actually sailing experience and Castiel can barely drive a car,” Sam sasses back sitting next to his brother. “I did kind of promise Jess we’d all make it back alive.”

    “Ye of little faith! We’ll be fine Sammy,” Dean chastises his brother. Sam shrugs in agreement as they listen to Gabriel giving instructions to his younger brother.

##  **Three Hours Later**

    Dean pointedly ignores his brother already waiting to hear I told you so. Gabriel and Sam had retired for a nap leaving Dean and Cas in charge of their course with the promise they wouldn’t veer off the path Gabe had set. Unfortunately, Dean and Cas had a little too much to drink and now the boat is heading right into the path of a storm. The waves are already choppy enough to send the boat rocking. Dean’s not really sure the boat can actually handle a big storm.

  “If we turn around can we outrun the storm?” Sam asks Gabe but just by his face he already knows the answer. They are screwed.

  “Here guys put these on,” Cas appears carrying bright orange life vests. “This toggle here activates and inflates a raft.”

   Dean takes it staring at his brother and friends. Why didn’t he listen to Crowley? None of them would be here. Each one of them has a wife waiting for them at home and now they will more than likely never see them again. That’s the only comfort Dean finds is that thanks to the life on the road he has no significant other waiting for him. Sure there have been women but no one that stayed by his side. It seems like a trivial thing to be thinking about right now.

   “Dean!” Sam’s voice brings Dean back to the present as he quickly pulls the vest on just as a powerful gust of wind practically knocks him down. Gabe and Cas finish securing the sails before they all brace themselves for the full force of the storm.

   Within moments the sun is gone as the wind whips around them stinging their skin. The boat rocks so much each time they hold their breaths that the sea will claim it. Dean is standing on the edge as Sam and Gabe attempt to hold the boat steering, but unfortunately, the storm is so harsh it rips a sail free. Dean immediately releases his hold grabbing the sail quickly retying the rope around the sail. If they lose sails they are as good as dead. Dean accomplishes the task attempting to make his way back next to his brother when a roar causes them all to turn.

    “Dean!” Cas screams knowing his friend doesn’t have anything to hold onto. The wave is higher than the ship. Sam releases his hold to grab his brother but Gabe holds him back just as the wave crashes over the boat. When they look up Dean is gone.

    Dean wrestles with the water as the salt burns his nose and eyes panic taking away his air. Every moment he breaks above the surface another surge drags him back underneath. The few times he catches glimpses of the boat it’s moving steadily away. He reaches for the toggle on the vest but realizes it’s gone, he’d never fastened the damn thing. Dean knows he can swim his father made sure to teach them young, but it’s no help in this water and without a vest, he won’t be able to keep above the surface. Another large wave builds coming right at Dean and he sucks in a large breath going under trying to avoid being pummeled. It doesn’t work instead the wave crashes forcing him further below the surface. Dean fights and fights to return to the surface for air, but nothing works. The water is quickly filling his lungs and Dean knows this is the end.

    Then arms are around his chest as he hears a voice, “Relax music man. I will save you.” Dean is turned in the water when lips are pressed against his. The lips are soft but the strangest thing is oxygen pours into his body when a bubble wraps around his head. The lips pull away and then Dean panics. The bubble around his head but he can breathe just as if he were on the surface. Then he looks up through the bubble seeing a girl looking back at him. Her head is tilted as if she is assessing Dean, but she doesn’t seem affected by being underwater. He looks her up and down when he realizes she doesn’t have legs but instead from the waist down, she is covered in scales that lead to a fin.

    “You’re a fucking mermaid?” Dean exhales finding even talking doesn’t stop him from getting oxygen in the bubble.

    “I believe that is the term you humans us. The bubble will keep you alive, it is magic of my design. Until the storm passes and then I’ll take you to your raft.”

    “I’m dead aren’t I?”

    The mermaid smiles, “I promise Music Man. You are alive and all will be well. The storm is nearly over.”

    “Why do you call me Music Man?”

    “I listened to you. The music was lovely and your voice. I followed you hoping to hear more,” she smiles at him and it dawns on Dean she’s never opened her mouth.

   “How can I hear you?”

   “I believe you call it telepathy. I can hear your thoughts and you can hear mine.”

   Dean accepts it because at this point why not accept it. He watches her hand grab his, pulling his arm around her waist, “What?”

   “Hold on tight. When we break surface the bubble will burst. I won’t let you go back under I swear Music Man.”

   Dean listens to her instructions her skin feeling surprisingly warm under his hand as she pushes to the surface. With a deep breath not knowing what to expect they burst out of the water to find the sun once again in the sky. She keeps him above the surface as promised and the storm they passed through is moving on quickly. He just makes out the boat in the distance and vaguely hears his name being shouted.

   “They miss you,” her voice is ethereal and makes Dean’s heart flutter. “Come on Music Man. Put your arms around my waist. I’m a fast swimmer.”

   Dean moves behind her wrapping his arms around her waist as told. He feels where the flesh becomes scales and he still can’t believe this is happening, “This is so weird.”

  She chuckles before moving towards the boat. Dean’s added weight doesn’t seem to cause her any discomfort as her tail moves under them propelling them through the water. The boat is now moving too almost like they are meeting in the middle. The mermaid stops and pulls away from Dean. She bites her lip and caresses his face with her hand. As she touches him the webbing between her fingers seems to vanish and her hand looks more human.

   “I must leave you here Music Man. I’m not supposed to interfere in your lives and I’m afraid for your friends to see me,” her eyes are sad as she leans forward kissing Dean sweetly. She pulls back whispering something under her breath.

   “What was that?” Dean asks still breathless from the kiss.

   “Protection Music Man. I want you to be safe so I can still hear you sing.”

   “Dean!” Sam’s voice causes Dean to turn and he knows she’s gone as soon as he looks back.

   “Dean! Are you alright?” Cas is there throwing a life preserver over the railing and Dean grabs it taking another look hoping desperately to see the creature that saved him. His mind wonders then if she was even really there at all.

   Cas and Sam pull Dean onto the boat and he doesn’t move taking deep breaths, “Dean, how the hell did you beat that storm?”

   Dean scoffs sitting up with his brother’s help, “You wouldn’t believe me. Hell, I barely believe me.” The men share a look before helping Dean up and below deck for dry clothes and to check him over for any injuries.

##  **Four Days Later - Nearly Midnight**

   All four men are sitting on the deck looking up at the stars. The trauma of the first day firmly behind them. Gabe has paid better attention to weather maps so their course is still set without any rough seas ahead. Cas had passed a blunt around combined with the whiskey it’s made for a nice quiet night. Dean didn’t tell them about the mermaid at the time but she’s never far from his thoughts. He is still trying to figure out whether she was real or the lack of oxygen while underwater that dreamt up the mermaid.

   Dean strums the guitar when he looks up asking, “Do you guys believe in mermaids?”

  “Mermaids Dean-O?” Gabe cackles. “No more green for you buddy.”

  “I’m serious. I mean the oceans are largely unexplored and it could be possible right?”

  “Why the sudden interest in the Little Mermaid?” Sam inquires of his brother.

  “It’s nothing. Just my head don’t worry about it,” Dean plays it off going back to his guitar playing the familiar tune of a classic rock song humming along. He doesn’t hear it at first but the other three men do. Dean stops looking at them when he hears it too. Melodic singing drifts to them from the back end of the boat. They all stand looking over into the darkness and Dean smiles.

    “Hi Music Man,” she waves pulling herself onto the lower deck. Dean can hear the gasp from his brother and friends when her brightly colored tail lands on the deck. She reaches for the bin with towels pulling out Dean’s beach towel beginning to wipe away the water from her scales. As she dried herself the scales began to slowly vanish and her tail separated into two pale legs. She pushes herself up trying to not wobble while wrapping the towel around her midsection.

   Dean climbed down the ladder the other three men right behind him, “You never told me your name.”

   “You may call me Y/N,” she looked past him to the other three men. “Oh no. I thought they’d be sleeping.”

   Dean can see she looks panicked at the sight of his brother and friends, “Y/N they’re my family. We won’t tell anyone. You’re safe here.”

    Sam steps forward, “You saved my brother didn’t you?”

    Her face lights up, “Yes I saved the Music Man.”

    “Thank you,” Sam holds out his hand and she takes it but manages to drop the towel in the progress.

    Dean pulls his jacket off handing it to her, “Here put this one and we’ll find some shorts for you. Would you like a beer?”

    “No thank you. I just wanted to sing with you.”

    “We can do that,” Dean leads her below deck helping her find some clothes that fit before ushering back to where they were playing earlier.

     Dean plays following Y/N’s singing. Despite her being a mythical creature she’s surprisingly well versed in modern music flowing from one song to another effortlessly. She winks at Dean and he blushes. He can tell the other men are just as fascinated by her as he is. As the sky begins to lighten she yawns but continues singing until she finishes the song Wild Horses. When she finishes she bows slightly at her hips and they all clap until she blushes. Dean thinks she looks amazing with that color in her cheek.

   “How did you know all those songs?” Gabe asks flabbergasted at her musical knowledge.

   “They were in the Music Man’s head. I can read his mind.”

   “Can you read anyone’s mind?” Gabe asks again nervously.

   “Yes, it’s how we communicate underwater.”

   “So there are more mermaids?” Sam inquires.

   “Yes there are many of us but we don’t visit humans often. In fact, my father would not approve if he knew where I was at the moment.”

   “Alright guys,” Dean stands up and her voice whispers thank you in his ear. “I think that’s enough questions for now. We need to catch a little sleep to enjoy the last couple hours before docking.”

   “Hours, Music Man?”

   “I’m Dean by the way,” he realizes he has never told her his real name. “I mean I like Music Man but I’m Dean. This here is my brother Sammy, my friends Castiel and Gabriel. I’m a musician and I have to go back on tour after this vacation is over.”

   “So you’re leaving?” she looks sad clasping her hands together in her lap.

   “I…yes. I’m sorry.”

   “Hey, guys why don’t we give them a minute,” Castiel squeezes Dean’s shoulder and heads down the ladder and below deck with a goodbye thrown in Y/N’s direction. Sam and Gabe follow suit leaving Dean alone with the mermaid.

    Dean takes a chance sitting next to her and holds out his hand. She looks at it curiously before holding her hand up resting palm to palm when Dean closes his fingers between hers so they are now holding hands. She leans her head over resting on his shoulder and Dean can’t think of anything better. A part of him wants to ask her to come back with him but he doesn’t know how that would work. She’s not even human.

   “You think too loud Music Man,” she murmurs. “I can’t leave the ocean for long or I would come with you. Just promise me I will see you again. I don’t want to say goodbye yet.”

   “How about see you later?”

   Y/N turns pressing her lips to Dean’s and he drops his hands to pull her onto his lap. They kiss softly and playfully when the sun finally clears the horizon. The light from the sunrise makes it appear that she has a halo as she sits back on his lap her smile wide and inviting. She climbs off his lap and hands up her hand asking for a moment before pulling off her clothes and jumping into the water. Dean rushes down the ladder to stand near the ledge she pulled herself up on earlier. Dean paces before he hears the splash and she’s back pulling herself up. She doesn’t dry herself off this time leaving herself as a mermaid, but Dean doesn’t mind her tail is beautiful.

   “Where did you go?”

   “I made you something,” she holds out her hands and opens them. Inside rests some sort of iridescent stone that is tied to a dark leather cord. “This stone will call to me whenever you are in the water. I can find you this way.”

   “Will you put it on me?”

   “Yes of course,” Dean kneels down so she can place the necklace over his head. The stone falls on his chest perfectly and she smiles up at him. “It will help you remember me.”

   “I couldn’t forget you, sweetheart,” he pulls her to him kissing her again. “I will come back you know?”

   “I hope so Music Man,” she smiles her hand finding his cheek. “Dean. My Dean.”

   They sit together for a while watching the sunrise ever higher simply cuddled together on the bench. Dean can’t help himself though and begins to fall asleep and even she can see the struggle of him trying to remain awake. She insists he goes to sleep but he knows when he does it’s goodbye and he’s not ready for that yet. However, you can’t fight it for long and soon Dean falls under using her lap as a pillow. She watches him tracing his figures lightly as not to disturb him. In her own way, she’s committing his face to her memory.

    “I’ve never seen him so relaxed,” the voice startles her and she looks up seeing the man he said was his friend Castiel. “He really likes you.”

    “I like him too,” when she looks up Castiel sees the tears on her cheek and is amazed that they look almost like glitter. “I’m afraid of never seeing him again.”

    “He will be back you know. I’ve known Dean since we were children and he always keeps his word. He will come back,” Castiel’s words ease her tears and she smiles.

    She gently lays Dean on the deck allowing Castiel to place towels under his head as pillows. He turns giving her a moment before kissing Dean’s lips and murmuring another spell of protection over him. When Castiel hears a splash he turns seeing her tail raise above the water almost waving before vanishing into the depths leaving only small waves behind her.


End file.
